


Kinky Cards

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Kinky Cards

I hate weddings. There’s something mind-numbingly dull about the whole event. Yes, we all get it; you two are hopelessly in love, and you feel the need to make a day about it. I figured with my luck, I’d end up with a girl who wanted a quintessential fairytale wedding.

That’s just what Riley and Hana wanted, and boy did they get it. Fancy European castle, officiated by a King; the whole thing was just what a typical American girl grew up dreaming about. Meanwhile, I was downing glass after glass of whiskey, waiting for the night to end. All the sappy romance was getting to me.

Everywhere I looked, there was love radiating from all these sentimental fools. Riley and Hana sharing their first dance as wives, Liam and Lizzy holding hands, ready to rule Cordonia together, and Maxwell and Maurice still glowing over their reunion months ago. I may not have understood their feelings, but I was happy for my friends, nonetheless.

As I continued to scan the room, my eyes settled on Olivia. Her green eyes seemed to pierce through me as the trademark smirk spread across her lips. For a moment, we just stared at each other, tuning out everyone else in the room. As much as I hated to admit it, I was attracted to her. If only she could get over that sense of superiority she had.

Beautiful as she was, I decided to end our gazing upon each other and call it a night. But just before I left, Hana ran up to me.

“Drake,” she said, handing me a box, “someone gave this to Riley and me, but I’m not ready for that type of thing yet. Do you mind?”

“Uh, ok,” I said before she gave me a hug, and ran off to rejoin her wife.

What a relief to be out of that scene and back in my room. I took off my jacket and shoes before collapsing onto my bed. Luckily, I had enough whiskey to take the edge off, and not give myself a splitting headache. But I was still exhausted, yet restless. Olivia. As much as I wanted to sleep, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. After tossing and turning for the better part of an hour, I figured I would rub it out.

I unzipped my pants and pulled out my erection. It felt weird to think of Olivia in this way, but it also felt so good as I stroked myself.

“Well, isn’t this quite the sight?”

A jolt of adrenaline shot up through my body. I was disoriented in the dark as I fumbled to grab the blanket.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my account.”

The figure in the dark walked up to the moonlight, revealing herself to be Olivia. I honestly didn’t know if I was more embarrassed, angry, or aroused.

“I saw the way you looked at me, Walker.” She sat on the bed and leaned close to my face. “And I liked it. You looked at me like you wanted to strip my clothes off right there and take me to bed. And you know what? I think I would’ve let you.”

She unbuttoned my shirt and ran her fingers across my abs. “You’re not a lost cause, yet, Walker. It’s good to see you maintain your body. If I can get you to behave less like a commoner, there might be hope for you yet.”

Initially, I clutched onto the blanket before she rolled her eyes at me. “Oh, please, Walker. You have nothing I haven’t seen before.” With that, she yanked the blanket off and grabbed my arousal. The feel of her hand stroking made me let out an involuntary groan of pleasure. It was even worth the self-satisfied look on her face. But before I came, she stopped.

“I’m not ready to let you off the hook yet, Walker,” she said reaching for the box Hana gave me, “what have we here? Kinky Cards. Oh, this should be fun. ‘21. In Your Face. Let your partner sit on your face, while you pleasure him/her orally for at least 15 minutes (or until he/she finishes).’ Yes, that will do. Luckily for you, I’m in a ‘vanilla’ mood.” She licked her lips as she eyed me up and down. “You want to see me naked, don’t you? Well here’s your chance.”

She stood up, lifting her arms in the air. The thought of an undressed Olivia made me harder than I ever thought I could be. Eagerly, I stood, letting my pants fall to the floor, and pulled up Olivia’s dress. Much to my delight, she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Her body was even more perfect than I’d fantasized.

“I’ll say this for you,” she said, fingering her nipples, “there’s something about the way you look at me. Those bedroom eyes of yours are making me hot. So finish me off.”

With a push, I feel back and felt her warm, nude body on me. Her hands caressed my face, and she paused.

“Walker, would it kill you to practice simple grooming?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your sandpaper face,” she said running her fingers over my chin, “you think I’m going to want you eating me out in this state? For goodness sake, I’ll be right back.”

Despite my confusion, I enjoyed watching her perfect ass as she walked to my bathroom. It was frustrating, to say the least. All I wanted was to have sex with her, and here she was rummaging through my medicine cabinet.

She can back with a cup of warm water, shaving cream, a towel, and my straight razor. I felt myself throbbing at her touch, even if it was only my face. The way she massaged the cream onto my face was alluring. Just the same, this was Olivia Nevrkais, and even seeing her naked wasn’t worth getting my throat slit.

“Uh, are you sure you know what you’re doing with that?” I asked her as she sat next to me.

“Walker, did you seriously just ask me if I know what I’m doing with a razor sharp object? It’s my birthright to be intimately familiar with anything that could conceivably be a weapon. Besides, if I wanted to hurt you, my bare hands would suffice.”

It was surprisingly adorable to watch her concentrating. She took great care not to hurt me as the blade scrapped my face. After a few moments, she patted my face dry with a towel.

“Much better,” she said with a smirk, “now where was I?”

She seemed to flow over my body, straddling me on the bed. I reached to cup her ass, pull her towards me, and I started licking her. My God, the way she tasted was divine. I tried to remember how long I was supposed to go, but Olivia snapped at me. “The time is irrelevant. You should focus on making me come.” So I continued, lapping up her juices and tonguing her hardened nub.

Not that I wasn’t enjoying it, actually I was enjoying it too much. I feared that I would come on my own before I got to feel Olivia’s touch again. Finally, she let out a moan, and her walls tightened around my tongue.

“Please,” I whispered, looking down at my throbbing member. She raised an eyebrow for an impossibly long moment before licking my tip as she gripped me tightly. I couldn’t take it anymore and lifted her so we could line up. Her center glistened as I filled her inside, thrusting deep into her. But I wanted more, so I grabbed her breasts and pulled her in for a kiss. Turned out, her lips taste as good as her wet folds.

Maintaining control was nearly impossible, but I knew Olivia demanding nothing short of perfection, so I held myself together before she came once more, then took me in her mouth. Releasing with her lips wrapped around my unit was the best feeling ever. But as we laid there, catching our breath, I wondered what the future had in store.

This was Olivia Nevrakis, after all. She wasn’t exactly relationship material. But then again, neither was I, and maybe the two of us together would be just crazy enough to work.


End file.
